Brian Loves Stewie
by Csnovice93
Summary: After six years of living with him, I just realised that I loved him A tale from the saga of Stewie and Brian, Thanks to rozanya for Betaing, Chapter 4 is up.
1. Chapter 1

My first Chapter, it's serious but hopefully in the next few chapters it will become funnier and more adult, that why i have given it an M rating

**Chapter 1 Revelation**

Oh no, I'll be right there" came a cry from the kitchen.

Suddenly Brian came running in frantically and shouted, "Jaspers in the hospital, he was on his way over here when he was in a serious accident, they think he may not make it through the night, oh I've got to go and see him."

"Okay" said Lois in a obviously apologetic voice "but take Stewie I have loads off lessons today and I can't be dealing with him he's being really needy today"

"Fine, where is he, oh there you are come on you are coming with me to the hospital" said Brian in a panicked tone.

After finding Jasper's room, the doctor told Brain that he had suffered near fatal spinal damage in the accident and there was very little chance of him recovering, "as his nearest relative, that can speak English, it is up to you to decide whether to pull the plug on his life support, but before making your decision I should tell you that even if he does recover he will be no more than a vegetable"

"Oh, it'll be better if you just pull the plug" it was evident to Stewie that Brian was holding back tears, "I'll miss you jasper" suddenly Brian burst into tears.

Suddenly Stewie felt like a mother and could only bring himself to comfort Brian " Come o-" Stewie was cut short, by Brian pushing him aside rushing out of the room, "what the Fuck, I'm only six I can't go home without him, oh this is worse than the time I was left at that club by Dominique" (Cut away)

(Now at the drunken clam)

Brian was sitting next to the bar when Peter walked up to him, "how you holding up bud", Brian couldn't answer through the tears but then Peter notices the masses of shot glasses piling up next to him, peter tried to cheer Brian up saying " hey, keep it up and you'll be kicking the bucket too eh"

Brian then ran out the door before Peter could explain "How did that upset him I thought he would want to be back with him, god I have definitely lost it, just like Mayor west"

Brian had decided to drive home drunk, "drunk and emotional wreck" he thought to himself "god am I as stupid as Peter, oh who gives a damn", whilst driving home, He found keeping himself awake was the biggest problem he faced, "what's the point", he willingly obeyed his body.

"Brian you're awake, oh we thought we were going to lose you" came the all too familiar voice of Lois, Brian decided to try and sit up, but the pain was excruciating, he gave up quicker then he began.

It was about midday, on the day after his seemingly fatal crash into Goldmans pharmacy, "where am I" wheezed a drowsy Brian.

"You're at the hospital, you were in a serious car crash and we thought you were going to die" cried an obviously relieved Meg.

"Well we had better leave Brian to get some rest, I'm sure I need some"

As the others left the room, a totally invisible to that point Stewie, "what's up B-ri, how ya feeling"

"well I've just woken after a serious car accident, I'm the last person in my family so yeah I'm fine" Sighed a depressed Brian "why didn't I die it'd been better, my life is meaningless" tears then began pouring out of his eyes.

"Now don't be like that, you matter to us lot, and much more to me, than even Rupert"

Brian knew that Rupert meant the world to Stewie and if he lost him he probably be in the same state as himself, suddenly Stewie jumped onto the bed leant over and kissed Brian on the fore head.

"Stewie, there you are I thought I'd lost you" came a voice from outside, they both turned to see the person that had made the voice, it turned out it was Lois who then scooped Stewie into her arms and swept him away after the family.

Brian had just realized that he no longer felt depressed; "Nurse" Brian called "do you know if DR Capland is working today"

"Hmm, I don't know, I could go and check for you if you want" replied the nurse.

"Yes please, and can you ask him to come to my room I need to speak to him", Brian had thought that the events of the day would leave him depressed for life but he was now feeling, though he wished it was not true, happy.

"Well, Brian, tell me what has happened" asked a concerned psychiatrist.

Brian then told Doctor Caplan, what had happened and finished by saying "…then Stewie kissed me, then he was taken away by his mother and then I sent for you 'cos I was happy"

"Okay how did you feel immediately after Stewie had kissed you?"

"To be honest happy, for some reason I had the same shiver that I always have when Lois is near me which was weird"

"Okay, I have a feeling that you could be a repressed Homosexual, before you interrupt let me explain what that means, everyone has an inset sexuality and most people who ignore this inbuilt urge are more susceptible to depression and other mental issues''

"Oh my god, so you're saying that I'm actually gay, hang on hang on, that doesn't explain why I'm no longer depressed." Brian said with his mind racing after what he had just heard.

"It does, when Stewie kissed you, you became aroused and your feelings came clearer, also there is something else, something simple."

"What?"

"You love Stewie and I'm guessing he loves you"

**Hopefully that has got you wanting to read on and i will put the other chapters up when i am finished with them**


	2. The aftermath

**Ready for the next instalment, because here it is.**

**A quick note first, Jasper may be making a return; technically speaking, I never said that he had died. I said they had pulled the plug and 1 in 100 cases actually survive.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to family guy**

_**Chapter 2: The aftermath.**_

"You love Stewie, and I guess he loves you to."

These words seemed to buzz around in his head for ages, how could he love someone who had once shot him through the knees and set him on fire? "Are you sure? I mean, it can't be a definite diagnosis." rushed Brian; he needed to be 100% certain before planning his next move.

"No, I'm pretty certain, it is either that or you're a masochist who enjoys pain, and I know you well enough to tell you which it is most likely to be," said Dr Caplan in a matter-of-fact tone. He could tell by the expression on Brian's face that he would have preferred to have been called a masochist, "once in a while we must hear things we don't want to hear, I'll leave you alone to get your head around what I have just told you".

As Dr Caplan left, Brian sank back into the bed, his head spinning, what was he going to do? Who could he tell? "Should I tell Stewie? If I did, how he would react?" Even before he had finished thinking he knew the answer to that.

He could see the smile on his football shaped head going from one pointy ear to another, his cheeks blushing and almost at the point of crying, but wait he can't be with Stewie, it's just wrong, he was basically thirty five and Stewie was only six.

But Stewie was a genius, he would know what to do, if he was honest, being with him might be quite nice, and he knew Stewie would never leave him.

Brian shut his eyes and tried to get to sleep, "Yeah right" he said to himself, "after what's happened, I'll be lucky to fall asleep again," but as he shut his eyes a smile came across his face as he tried to imagine life with Stewie.

Weeks had passed since that life changing day; Stewie was watching TV on the sofa when Lois entered the room, "Stewie, guess who's coming home today"

"Brian? Oh my god really? Oh I can't wait! Do you know what time?" Flapped an excited Stewie.

"Oh, somebody's excited, well, he should be no more than about fifteen mi..., uh, and where are you going young man." Asked a concerned Lois, she thought that Stewie was excited that Brian was returning, so why was he leaving.

"I'm just going outside, ready for when he comes back" the door slammed shut behind him and he sat down on the door step, next to which he saw a bed of flowers with very large petals, should I, I mean I know he hates me, oh, what the hell, should be fun. He picked a flower with the brightest candy pink petals, and he began picking at the petals chanting "he loves me, he loves me not" and so on. The final petal he picked was a 'he loves me' one, "fat chance" Stewie thought as he picked up another flower, and again it fell on a 'he loves me' petal.

After about five 'he loves me' flowers in a row, Stewie started to become uneasy, what if the flowers were right, "nah it was only a game, but, I mean, I know I love him but what are the chances of him loving me back, oh, this is going to be awkward" thought Stewie.

Just then he noticed the familiar sight of Brian's Prius and saw the door open revealing the familiar sight of the white Labrador that was Brian, Stewie jumped up, so fast that it seemed to be the fastest he had ever done in his life. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him and embraced Brian in an arm aching hug.

"Whoa slow down kiddo", it may have been a few weeks, but Doctor Caplan words were still running around in his head, considering how close Stewie was, especially to his area, made him feel uncomfortable, but strangely he decided to let Stewie have his hug. "So how have you been, since I was in the hospital"

Strangely, Stewie needed all the will power in his body to prevent himself from speaking the truth, "that every day that past another part of his heart died", and said "oh, the usual, to be honest I didn't really notice you were gone", Brian could tell that this was a blatant lie, or was it that he wanted it to be?

"What are all those petals on the step?" Asked Brian.

"Brian can you watch Stewie, he should be asleep for the rest of the night so he won't be too much trouble" Lois shouted from the kitchen

"Oh no", Brian was hoping to put off talking to Stewie for at least a few more weeks, if not months, years, but before he knew it the words "yeah, sure." Came out of his mouth, then Brian heard a door shut, "Damn it, ok ok, he's asleep, I'll just be real quiet and get myself a beer" as he got up he noticed the familiar looking football shaped head at the base of the stairs.

"Hey Brian, can I talk to you for a bit, I'm not tired", Said the drowsy voice of Stewie.

"Yeah sure" Brian felt sweat run down his fore head at this point, he thought that he would be okay if he didn't bring up the subject.

The silence seemed to go on forever then, Stewie spoke the first sentence, "So..., you ok"

"Yeah, great actually thanks, ho.. how about you" replied Brian.

"Oh, same, what you watching"

"This FOX show, the Simpsons,"

"Oh, I've heard of that, heard its pretty lame,"

"Tell me about it, I mean no body is as stupid as that bald fat guy"

"Except Peter." They shouted simultaneously.

The conversation seemed to go on and on; the relief ran through Brian as he'd dodged a minefield by not bringing up the L word, but suddenly...

"Brian, I love you, I can't hide it any longer, please don't hate me", rushed Stewie who seemed to want to finish that sentence as quickly as you rip off a plaster.

How could he hate him for saying that, he felt the same way! Now came the awkward part, Brian felt the temperature fall a few degrees, how could he tell him that he felt the same way, Brian had once sky dived from ten thousand feet whilst scared of heights, he'd gone on the kraken whilst petrified of rollercoaster's, but this scared him most of all. He felt stupid, all he had to do was reply "I love you too," but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He looked in to the expectant eyes of the infant next to him; the look in his eyes suddenly filled him with the confidence to say it.

"Oh, what the hell, Stewie, I love you too."

The two seemed to stare into each other's eyes for an eternity, neither had any idea of what to do next, Brian noticed Stewie's eyes welling up with tears and felt his doing the same. Brian's arms locked Stewie into the tightest hug possible and started kissing him; with much restraint he stopped himself throwing himself on top of Stewie though his urges kept on telling him to do it, yes it was wrong but who will notice, "Stewie this is wrong, but we've got to find away to make it right, I need it so much I'd do anything, and I mean anything"

"Would you do me right here and now, would you scream our love from the roof tops" whispered Stewie romantically.

"God I would, if I could but it's too wrong, I couldn't live with the label "paedophile" even to be with you" Brian wished that this wasn't true but no matter how hard he wished he knew it was no use.

"Well, lucky for you, I've thought of that." Explained Stewie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Decisions, decisions and oh.

"Brian, I have known that I love you most of my life, and for most of it I have been working on a device that would make it possible for us to be together." Explained Stewie to the love of his life, whom was carrying him up stairs in the way that a groom would carry his new wife up the stairs.

"Well it had better work Stewie, we must be together," exclaimed Brian "but, what do you intend to do, increase your age to match mine, because you're smart enough to know I'm a dog and we live 7 years to everyone of yours so I would die in about 7 more years"

"No no, it's much more complicated than that" Laughed Stewie, "remember that period last year where I spent about five month locked in my room"

"Yeah, how could I forget, peace and quiet for once", he looked over at Stewie who was giving him the glare "but, you know that I want to spend every minute with you from know don't you."

"Never mind. Anyway, I discovered a way to turn non-human animals in humans" Stewie told Brian, Brian thought that that idea couldn't work he was many years older than him already and just being the same species only put a dent into the problem. "Though I must warn you, you will be 35 in human age, so that's not the end of it we still have the little issue of my age"

For some reason, Brian had a sensible Idea, "why don't you build a machine that makes you older, I mean, you worked out a way in which to turn me into a human, how hard can it be to do that"

"That seems easy enough" explained Stewie, "but what about Lois, don't you think she'll still wants me as a baby"

Even though they were most of the way into planning this they had forgotten to take anyone else into account, such as Lois. "I have an idea, will this machine give me the aging process of a human as well" asked Brian.

"Yes," replied Stewie, "it will alter your Dna making you a genetic human,"

"Could it make me 7 as well then, that would be better I would be a year older but we would grow up together and when the time is right we could get together"

"That could work you know, alright we'll do it that way it is a lot easier I suppose" replied Stewie.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, "I'll just go and get that, back in a second," said Brian, as he opened the door he froze and the person at the door said.

"Hey cous, long time no see."

Authors note

This a really short chapter, but I wanted to get something up since it has been a long time, the next will be longer as I have a lot to get down.

Jaspers new kick, Tangent story, is on Deviant art now and will be up here later I want it to be complete before I do that.


	4. Questions and answers

**Chapter 4: Questions and answers**

"Well, aren't you going to say anything?" Asked Jasper as he stood in the doorway.

It wasn't hard to imagine the shock that Brian felt seeing his cousin, who he believed to be dead, standing in the doorway of his home.

"Jasper? Is that really you?" Stuttered Brian.

"Yeah, who did you think it was? Your fairy dog mother, ooh I am nasty!" Laughed Jasper.

"Brian can you close that door? I'm… oh, Jasper! I thought you were dead, I saw them pull the plug on your life support machine, they said you were brain dead," asked a very surprised and curious Stewie.

"Hey little man. No, it turned out that the stupid doctor forgot his glasses so he couldn't read my test results. I mean, hello, Brain to megabucks doctor! Seriously, pay them all the money in the world they still make mistakes," replied Jasper.

Through that whole conversation, Brian was able to slip away to the staircase, seemingly unnoticed.

"Brian aren't you going to tell Jasper what Dr Caplan told you whilst you were in the hospital?" Said Stewie with a hint of menace in his voice.

"Wait, you were in the hospital Bri? What happened? Tell me everything, unless it involved a lady and, well, you know what I mean," asked a concerned Jasper.

"Well…" Brian had hoped he wouldn't have to tell Jasper, or anyone other than Stewie for that matter, that he was most probably gay because he would probably try and get him to meet some guys and nothing would stop him. "I was drinking after I had left you at the hospital and I decided that I was ok to drive home, when I actually couldn't remember where I lived at that point."

"And?" Asked Jasper, twisting his hand in a motion which indicated that he wanted Brian to continue.

"Well… he," Brian said, pointing at Stewie, who looked weirdly proud at the mention, "kissed me and my depression seemed to leave me, so I kind of, got a psychiatrist to tell me why and he said ..." The ending was rushed and garbled, thus it was inaudible.

"Ooh, what did he say? I bet it was that he was a psychopath!" Jasper seemed to be hoping for that to be the correct response.

"Nope, he's gay!" Shouted Stewie who then burst out laughing for no apparent reason.

"Oh my gods! Really Brian, are you gay?" Screamed an excited Jasper who was quite literally jumping up and down on the couch.

"Yes and... well to be honest fully yes, I have never really felt a thing for a woman, just the urge for sex so I guess that I have been gay since day one," said Brian with a slight aura of confidence, "and thanks, Stewie, I am obviously incapable of saying that myself."

"Ooh, this is fabulous! Come on, we'll go out and get you your first taste of man love. To west Quahog!" Shouted Jasper, with his finger in the air in the westerly direction.

"I can't, I've got to look after him," Brian said whilst pointing out the existence of Stewie.

"Tomorrow then. Come round to my apartment at 8pm, then we'll hit the many bars of west Quahog. Until tomorrow then, my GC," said Jasper.

"GC?" Asked Stewie.

"Gay cousin, duh," answered Jasper as he left.

"Are you going to tell them?" Stewie asked Brian.

Lois and the others had returned from their various commitments and Brian was worried about telling them about the reappearance of Jasper.

"I'm going to tell them that I am now gay and about Jasper, but I can't tell them about us. They'd flip and kick me out, and to be honest, I want an opportunity to try it first before I get to you."

"What? You don't want to go through with our plan; it's the only way it'd work!" Hissed a furious Stewie.

"It's just... I don't want to be a child, I want to be an adult. Is there any way you could change my aging from seven in one to one in seven, so I'll live as long as you so I can live my adult life whilst you grow up and when you get to a better age, then we could get together."

"Ok, if you want it that way, so be it. I can do it tomorrow, if you want." Replied a newly calm Stewie.

"Please. Could you do the same for Jasper as well, so he and Ricardo can be together, for the long life of Ricardo's not the short one of Jasper's" asked Brian, hopefully. "Yes I will, on one condition," replied Stewie

"Yes, anything, what is it?" Asked an excited Brian, tail wagging.

"Don't forget about me, when you are with some cool man candy."

"Trust me, I won't." They then hugged on it. Stewie, for one, wanted the hug to go on for a lot longer than it did. His arms remained in position after Brian had moved away, and he felt his eyes tearing up so he ran back into his bedroom.

In the front room Peter was trying to make a list of gay people he knew.

"Hey Brian, can you think of any gays I know? I can't think of any," asked Peter.

"Yeah, I know three. My cousin Jasper, who is alive and well, me, and your old boss - wasn't he gay?" Replied Brian.

"So that's Jasper, you… wait a minute, you're gay?"

"Yes," said Brian, lowering his head and preventing eye contact with Peter.

"He he he. Hey everybody, Brian's gay!"

Brian wanted nothing more than for himself to disparate from that room into the middle of nowhere where no one would find him. He was that embarrassed at the way that Peter had outed him.

"Oh my god, is that true Brian?" Asked Lois, fingers crossed.

"Yes, yes it is Lois. Happy that I will no longer be hitting on you?" Brian replied angrily.

Before she could reply, Lois was running around, screaming at the top of her voice. Another thing that had Peter perplexed was the fact that Brian had said that Jasper was alive. "Wait a minute, how did jasper come back from the dead?"

"Jasper was never brain dead. The doctor read his test wrongly, so when they pulled the plug he remained alive. If you'd excuse me, I'm off to bed."


	5. The gay has landed

_**OK, heres chapter 5 this is sorta like a prologue to Jaspers new kicks.**_

_**Chapter 5**_

Brian was walking towards Jasper's apartment, wearing a red jeans and a black shirt under a bright pink cardigan he had borrowed from Lois.

"Oh, this is going to be so much fun! Just me, Jasper and some cute guys." For some reason he had spent most of the day looking in gay magazines, but he had decided it would be best to hide them under a Playboy, to make sure he was into it. Sure enough, he had hardly looked at the first picture before he became flustered and horny, which is quite embarrassing when you are nude.

He arrived at Jasper's apartment about ten minutes later. He knocked on the door, but heard footsteps and crying and became worried. Jasper opened the door, he was crying and obviously had been for a while.

"Oh, hey Brian," Jasper said as he invited him in.

"Jay, what's up?" Brian asked .

"Ricardo left me." Jasper ran over to Brian, flung his arms around his chest and buried his head into it. He continued to cry.

"Oh, that's terrible!" Replied Brian sympathetically. He put his arms around the other dog and laid his chin on top of Jasper's head.

After about half an hour of Jasper crying into his chest on the couch, Brian decided to go on the attack against his cousin's sadness. "Come on, let's go to a bar, see if you can get someone back here tonight."

"Oh, alright then, but I don't think it will help," replied Jasper, lower lip quivering.

After leaving Jasper at the bar, Brian decided to find the nearest gay bar and try and get himself some action of his own. He walked for about ten minutes before finding one called the Rainbow and decided to go in.

Once he was in he went to order a dry martini from the bar. Whilst drinking it he noticed the best looking guy he had ever seen in his gay life – although admittedly, that wasn't a long time. The guy's tail slang from his back very elegantly, his hair was the best shade of blue he had ever seen. Brian immediately fell in love, then he thought about Stewie.

"Oh, he'll be dead before Stewie comes of age, but for now he is mine, all mine."

He walked over to the guy who was on the dance floor and began to dance. It was that bad, he heard a real feminine giggle come from behind him. Brian turned around and noticed that it came from the guy he had gone over to talk to anyway.

"That was the worst dancing I've seen in here in ages!" Laughed the dog.

"It wasn't that bad," replied Brian with a smile.

"Oh my god, it so was! I'm Iggy, by the way," replied Iggy.

"I'm Brian. What's Iggy short for?" Asked Brian.

"Ignatius. God, my mum tried to make sure I turned out straight, she was the only one who tried to make me change my mind when I came out. Come with me, I need a drink," smiled Iggy.

As they sat down at the bar Iggy ordered himself a pomtini and asked Brian what he wanted.

"You don't have to buy me a drink."

"Yes I do, it's the first rule in how to get into a man's pants," smiled Iggy.

"Well, okay, I'll have a pomtini as well then. I'm new to this - I only just realised that I was gay," replied Brian.

"Well, I think I have just gained entry," said Iggy with a large grin.

"Maybe, it depends how I'm feeling after a few drinks," giggled Brian.

"Do you know Jasper Davis?" Asked Iggy.

"Yes, he's my cousin," answered Brian.

"So you've heard about his break up. Do you know how he is taking it?"

"Not very well. He was meant to be here with me, but he spent about half an hour at his place crying. By the way, that's what this moisture is," said Brian.

"Oh, I thought it was sweat," replied Iggy. He moved his hand in a ticking motion as if he was checking off an imaginary checklist. "Oh, one more then it's back to my place. Two and then I ask you out."

"One more what, may I ask?" Asked a curious Brian.

"Well, I have a checklist to test guys against," replied Iggy as his cheeks began to pinken.

"What are the ones I have completed so far then?" Asked Brian, intrigued.

"Well there's A) He's gay B) He's hot C) He's kind," explained Iggy.

"What are the other points, so I can fulfil them?" Asked Brian.

"Well there's, he's a good kisser, he's a.." The rest became muffled as Brian had lunged himself into the kiss, instead of being pushed which he thought he would have been. He felt Iggy's tongue enter his mouth.

"Well, that crosses that one off! Anyway… there's 'good in bed' too."

"Shall we get straight to crossing that one off? Whose pad's closer, mine or yours?" Asked Brian with an added wink.

"Mine, it's only a two minute walk away. Do you want a lift?"

"Why, if it's only two minutes away?"

"Not in a car. I meant like this," Iggy replied as he picked Brian up and placed him on his back.

"No, I'll walk," replied Brian. Once Iggy had let him down, he offered him his hand to hold whilst they walked the short distance from the bar to Iggy's apartment.

Brian had decided to put his arm around Iggy shoulder, and Iggy did the same, though he soon decided that it would be more fun to lower it and play with Brian's tail.

"You should try that with my other tail!" Laughed Brian, which made Iggy smile.

"Here we are. Get ready for the time of your life," said Iggy seductively.


	6. the first time

Chapter 6:

As they entered Iggy's apartment, Brian became nervous, he had heard that accepting was pretty painful.

"Umm... can you go on the bottom? I've never done this before, but I've done it with women, so I guess that part's the same," asked Brian.

"Ok then, come with me to the sex room," answered Iggy.

"Wow, impressive! You must get a lot to have a whole room for it," replied an impressed Brian.

"It's my bedroom, but I don't do a lot of sleeping so I call it my sex room," said Iggy, adding a sly wink at the end before dragging Brian into the bedroom and onto the bed, ensuring that he landed on top of Brian and beginning to undress him. Once Brian's torso was totally bare, Iggy removed his own sky blue t-shirt. Brian took this as a cue to push Iggy off him and begin work on the other dog's clothing.

Once Brian had removed Iggy's red jeans, he began to roll his hands around Iggy's protrusive package, seeming to excite the other dog. Brian then removed the wood from underneath the silk brief and put it in his mouth. After no more than a few seconds he spat it out.

"God, how do you guys put up with that? It makes me gag!"

"Practise, I guess. I mean, after a few attempts I was able to put the whole thing in and nothing. Don't become complacent though. I tried it with a sword once - not a good thing!" Explained Iggy.

"Well, I'll stick to hand jobs for now," Brian said, rubbing his hand along the member of the dog next to him. He picked it up and began snaking it through his hand. After about two minutes of this and bending, Iggy came with a moan which ran through the room, echoing off all the walls. To prevent the fluid messing up Iggy's perfect fur, Brian placed his hand over the head and held it in his hand seemingly at a loss of what to do with it.

"Wish I hadn't done that, this feels weird... what the hell are you doing?" As Brian spoke, he saw Iggy put his hand into his own mouth and Brian then felt his tongue licking the fluid off of it.

"To be brutally honest, that's a pretty low ass hand job mate, but when you're a novice at it its expected," said Iggy. "Now then, let's get you ready for it. Strawberry or pear?"

"Umm, strawberry," Brian answered, perplexed until he saw the bottle of lubrication in Iggy's hand. Before he could do anything he felt a hand rolling down his penis, which seemed to be putting on a condom, then a cold hand rubbing against it as Iggy rubbed the pink anal lubrication against the medium length.

"Ok, you're ready for your first time. How do you want it, doggy style or like women?" Asked Iggy.

"Let's go like women, it's more familiar to me," replied Brian. Iggy obliged and rolled onto his back. Brian separated the other dog's legs, giving him free access to the awaiting ass, and entered, which drew nothing more a slight intake of breath from the receiving dog. "Is that all? I thought it hurt like hell?"

"It does on your first few goes, but I'm so experienced at this I barely notice it half the time. Now get on with it!" Brian obliged, thrusting his hips slowly, hoping not to hurt Iggy.

"Harder man, are you actually in? Ooh yeah, that's more like it," Iggy said as Brian began to thrust his hips harder. After about ten minutes, the energising feeling of an orgasm ran through Brian, he came into the dog and realised that Iggy had too.

"Wait a sec, how the heck have you cum? That makes no sense to me!"

"You haven't been gay for long have you?" Iggy waited for some kind of answer from Brian, which came in the form of a shake of the head. "When you were striking my prostate, it excites it in the same way that yours was when you were banging me. It's the same thing. You're awesome at this though - so will you?"

"Will I what?" By this point Brian had pulled out of Iggy and was lying next to him, with his head on top of Iggy's chest.

"Go out with me! Please, I want a subscription to your magazine to be delivered into me," pleaded Iggy.

"Okay. Kiss, seal deliver then," Brian said as he pulled Iggy's mouth into the vicinity of his as the two entered lip lock.


	7. The first day

Brian awoke that morning, his head felt larger than the room it was it. He looked down and noticed a blue haired dog lying there with his head on Brians chest. After a moments panic, he remembered the previous night. He pulled the dog closer to him and just held him.  
After half an hour, the blue haired dog stirred. Brian stroked the other dogs arm, wake up sleepy head .  
The other dog looked up sleepily, Morning Brian said Iggy.  
Brian pulled Iggy fully ontop of him, want some coffee? asked Brian. Iggy nodded and got off of Brian allowing him to leave. In the kitchen, Brian was interupted by Iggy appearing in the door wearing nothing but a Diamond studded collarr. He walked up to Brian and rubbed his naked body up against him.  
You know what, screw the coffee Iggy said whilst pushing Brian onto the floor, i ll take my cream neat he ran his chest down Brians until his head was inline with Brians pelvis.  
What are you doing Mr? Brian asked whilst watching Iggy remove Brians trousers.  
Oh, you ll see, Iggy winked before engulfing Brian whole, and moving his head up and down slowly.  
What this Brian groaned, don t stop . Brian thought to himself screw how early it is, this is amazing . Brian noticed Iggy, put one of his fingers in a bowl which seemed to be filled with jelly, What s that, whoa Brian didn t have chance to finish his question before Iggy pushed the finger he had put into the bowl right inside Brian, the intrusion seemed to take Brian over the edge as he ejaculated right there and then.  
Iggy pulled away, pulled Brians head towards his own and clasped their two mouths to gether pushing Brians own seed into his mouth, he then clamped Brians mouth shut with his hand. Swallow it Ordered Iggy, Brian obeyed imediately. Consider yourself dominated Brian looked at Iggy confused, what was that for? I want to enter you, so I gave you a taste replied Iggy, Like it? Brian Blushed, Well, yes. Is that normal? Iggy laughed, of course silly boy, otherwise why would people willingly do it? Iggy got up and turned the coffee machine on before leaving Brian lying on the floor.

After breakfast, the pair decided to go out shopping. Look, I m not saying Lois clothes are hideous, just that I want mens clothes, I m gay, not a woman. Said Brian.  
What s wrong with womens clothes? Asked Iggy Nothing, but I m not a woman Answered Brian.  
But you re seeing a man Asked Iggy, giggling.  
Shut up Iggy, no wonder Steve broke up with you Smirked a stranger.  
Oh very funny Alex, go away now. Said Iggy, as Alex walked away, Iggy told Brian; That was Alex, he fancies me, big time, wont leave me alone. whatever, I m bored now Said Brian.  
Fine, over there, there s a designer menswear shop

Brian arrived back on spooner street, laden with bags, brimmed with clothes. Lois was in the living room as Brian walked in. Where were you last night, getting laid? Brian began blushing yes .  
So who is the unlucky Lady who s going to be played? Asked Lois.  
Brian looked at lois, not wanting to answer merely replying with umm .  
I m waiting Fine, his, yes his, name is Iggy and I m not playing him, we re dating Brian felt like he couldn t have finished that sentence quicker.  
Lois seemed taken aback by this comment. Brian, the man who played so many women it was uncountable, firstly was dating and secondly, with a man.  
"Lois, where's my baseball glove?" asked Peter from the other room, Lois didn't answer. Peter walked into the room, he noticed Lois sitting there in shock. "What's up Lois?"  
"Brian, has a boyfriend, I never thought I'd see the day." Lois got up and walked out of the room, Peter began laughing.  
"Peter, why are you laughing?" Asked Brian.  
"Brian, player Brian, a fag, what's next, Cleveland moving away?" Peter then looked outside and noticed a removers truck outside Clevelnads house.  
"Peter, that is so offensive" shouted Brian. He stomped off.  
"Hey queeny, nice prance" Peter laughed.

In the basement, he slumpped onto his bed. He couldn;t beleieve the negative response he had recieved from the family, he had assumed that he would have no issues and would be free to tell them about Iggy. He decided to call him.  
He reached for his phone, but before he could key in Iggys number, Stewie walked in. "I hear you got lucky last night" Stewie said.  
"Maybe" Brian replied, "how do you know?" "Lois was muttering about it upstairs, you may just have sent her crazy" Smirked Stewie.  
"Oh, I honestly didn't think she'd take it thia badly." said Brian.  
"Don't worry Brian, she'll get over it soon enough" Stewie got up and walked towards the door, he stopped, turned back and faced Brian, "oh, by the way, The chemicals are nearly ready. Shouldn't be too long now." Stewie then left the room.

I just don t get it. Brian said, he was lied next to Iggy, resting his head onto Iggy s chest.  
Just give them time, Now then. Iggy pushed Brian off of him and pinned him to the bed, lets see if you re a bottom or a top. Iggy bent his arms and laid his chest onto Brians and the two kissed.  
After a while, Iggy slid down Brians chest and took his whole member into his mouth. It wasn t long before Iggy s mouth was filled with warmth from Brians seminal fluid. you must be excited, or am I just that good Iggy laughed.  
For some strange reason, I m excited, get thayt thing inside of me. Brian pleaded. Iggy began to fulfil Brians wish.  
Iggy licked his finger and began to play with Brians ass hole. Then he covered his longest finger with lubricant and began to insert it into Brian. Brian moaned. You ok, hon? Does it hurt? Iggy asked.  
God no! More, please I beg you more. Brian moaned even more as Iggy pushed his finger fully into him. He pulled out and went to lubricate his penis when he was stopped. you really think I m going to let you play with yourself, I m doing that Brian took the tube of lubricant from Iggy s hand and took out a fair amount of the fluid.  
He then began rolling his hands along Iggy s, he must say rather large, member. Once he had finished, he laid back, Ready Tiger? he said.  
Iggy Inserted himself in to Brian and began to gently pull into and out of him. Brian Groaned, Iggy stopped. What do you think you re doing? Harder Shouted Brian.  
Iggy obliged, Iggy made his movements sharper, he could tell Brian was enjoying it by his shouts of Don t stop , but try as he might, he couldn t oblige, he was soon met with an unstoppable urge to release his seed.  
That was amazing Groaned Brian, what does that mean? he asked.  
Nothing Iggy cleaned himself up and lied next to Brian, who had replaced his head on to Iggys chest, What do you prefer? Brian blushed and hid his face in Iggy s chest Being penetrated .  
Iggy smiled, he pulled Brians face from his chest, that s ok, it means you re a bottom. Iggy embraced Brian into a hug that s good news for me, I m a top Ok, I m too drunk and too tired to know what that means, so I m going to go to sleep. Good night Brian then rolled over and closed his eyes. Iggy rolled onto his side and whispered into Brians ears Love you Brian smiled and replied love you to.

In bed, miles away, Stewie awoke with a fright.


	8. Will this happen?

Brian awoke the next morning, he rolled over expecting to see his blue haired partner lying beside him, however, all that was there were some ruffled sheets. Brian was very worried, that was until he heard a cry of "Holy shit, not again" coming from down stairs. He quickly put on a pair of trousers and went downstairs. He opened the door to the kitchen and was imediately hit with a wall of smoke. He coughed, which alerted Iggy to his entrance. "Oh heya honey, tip for the future, do not let me make anything that involves cooking"

"Isn't that pretty much everything?" Brian asked.

"Yeah, I have a thingamajig like things with those things in it, i always forget to take it out" Answered Iggy.

"Right, that is the oddest way I have heard someone explain their bad memory" Said Brian.

"Huh?" Said Iggy, Brian hoped that Iggy was speaking sarcastically and was attempting to build on his poor memory, however, "I don't get it?"

"You have got to be kidding me!" Brian laughed.

"I no mean to" Iggy cowered behind the oven, Brian was so awed by that action that he forgot what had started this and ran over to him and hugged him. The pair felt secure with each other in this way. They gently kissed one an other. Even though Brian was no longer purely looking for a sexual thrill, nothing could tame the wild instincts that were inbuilt into every individual.

He pushed Iggy to the floor "why are you so hot" exclaimed Brian, he pressed his mouth onto Iggys and made his tongue penetrate his partners mouth. After a few moments, Brian sat up and removed Iggys boxers. He fondled Iggys penis until it became hard, at this point he was so aroused he just wanted anything to happen, he decided that he'd see what all the fuss was about with oral sex. He gradually inserted the penis into his mouth. At first he found it a challenge, but after a while sexual desire took over.

He engulfed it whole and licked around the cylinder, this caused Iggy to groan "Oh my, why did I not make you do this earlier? This is the best blow job I have ever had" The groans suddenly increased in pitch and volume "I hope you like the taste" Iggy said, he had had enough, the pleasure was so intense bringing on orgasm, Iggy racked his brains trying to remember such a good orgasm. He looked up, towards his partner, he had expected to see Brian at the sink rinsing his mouth and shouting at him in the vain of "That was disgusting", however, he sound Brian sitting there spinning his tongue around his mouth.

"People who don't like that must have no taste buds, that was nice" Brian said in a matter of fact tone.

"That is odd, normally it is a aquired taste." Iggy said.

"I don't know, all I know is, I want more" Brian said, Iggy hatched a plan. he pounced on Brian and removed his trousers, instead of Brians hesitant entry, he engulfed it whole without a single issue. To Brians shock, after the initial deepthroating, he moved up so that only the top half was in his mouth.

He continued as he was, moving up and down the length and licking around. A long deep groan from Brian and a sudden increase in temperature in his mouth indicated to Iggy that Brian had climaxed. He got up and pushed Brians shoulders to the floor and pushed his own mouth against Brians. He enticed Brians mouth open and pushed the fluid from his mouth into his partners. He sat up and watched Brians smile broaden and eyes widen. "That is snowballing, how did you not know of that?"

"Because I didn't think" Explained Brian.

"Let me meet them, they will be ok with it I'm sure" Brian was heading home, Iggy was trying to persuade Brian to introduce him to his family, After the fiasco of the day before, Brian was undoubtibly hesitant.

"But what happens if they don't?" Brian asked

"I have met my mother, she's really bad, if they're even half as bad I'd be shocked"

"Fine, I'll take you" Brian sighed, on the drive over, Brian just became more nervous. As he opened the door, he was visbly shaking. Unfortunately for him, everyone was in the front room.

Lois was the first to turn around and greet Brian, "Hey Bri" she was cut short as she'd spotted the dog standing next to Brian. She had never seen such a beautiful dog in her lifetime, she went over to Iggy to introduce her self "Hi, I'm Lois, and you are?"

"I'm Iggy, Brians boyfriend" Iggy said, Brians eyes widened and he began to blush

"Brian, is it really?" Asked Peter

Brian looked down at his shoes before simply nodding. "Ah sweet" Peter ran over Iggy and took his hand "you've bagged your some a special on with Brian"

Brian was shocked at this response, he had anticipated a much worse one "So, your ok with this?" Brian asked the family. The Griffin children nodded, as did Peter.

"Yes, of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Lois asked in reply.

"You made it out yesterday as if you were against it" replied Brian.

"Buddy, come on, we don't care who your banging"

"Thanks guys, this means alot"

"Iggy, would you like to stay for dinner, I'm a making my special dish. Noodle Kaboodle" Asked Lois.

"That'd be great, be nice to get to know my boyfriends family" Iggy smiled widely.

After dinner went, Brian went down to the basement. After he entered, the door closed suddenly. He turned around to see Stewie standing there. "What the hell Brian, I thought you were just going to get laid, not enter a fricking relationship." Shouted an angry Stewie.

"Stewie, relax. He'll be dead before long, then we can be together."

"I suppose, but you love him, don't you?"

"well, yes. But what has that got to do with anything?" Asked

"You'll see, you'll see the day you ask me to save his life, before he dies, meaning that you and me will never happen." Stewie left the room in a storm, leaving a shell shocked Brian behind, wondering. 


	9. Chapter 9

Stewie struggled to sleep that evening. How could Brian do that to him? The whole idea of this venture was so that He and Brian could be together, he should never have let him have free roam. Stewie sat up, resigned to a night of little to no sleep. "I guess I can't win can I?" he thought to himself. He had two options; break Brian and Iggy up, or be happy for him. Despite his evil streak, Stewie knew that Brian would never forgive him for breaking him up with Iggy. But he also knew that he couldn't be happy without Brian.

Stewie wracked his brains for an idea, anything to solve this crisis. He knew he could just go back in his time machine and fix things before the were broken. But he was never one for an easy fix, there had to be something else, anything else, he could do to get Brian back.

Meanwhile, acros s town, Brian was sitting on the couch trying to comprehend what had happened only a few hours ago. No matter how insensitive what Stewie said was, he was right. He thought this was a temporary fix, just a quick tipple to fill time. He was naive to think that love was a temporary measure, he wouldn't be able to give Iggy up when Stewie was ready for him.

At this point Iggy walked in, "are you ok hun?" He asked Brian, concerned.

"Yeah" Brian replied, "it's just something Stewie said to me earlier. It really got me"

Iggy moved over to Brian and hugged him, "What did he say?" he asked.

Brian knew he could tell the full truth, he needed to come up with a story. "Umm" He hesitated, but looking at the calming view of Iggy in the chair beside him helped him come up with the story. "I told him that I wouldn't move out whilst he was still young and was close to me" Brian paused; hoping that this much would be enough.

"I don't get it" Iggy said, much to Brians dismay. "Why has it got you so down?"

"Well" Brian had forgotten about that part. "I don't feel right about breaking a promise like that."

"Oh, now I get it" Iggy said. "Well, have you explained that you're your own man and have your own life outside of him. That staying with him may not have been your life plan?"

Brian squirmed, he knew that he had dug himself into a hole that he may never get him self out of alive. "I tried, but he wasn't buying any of it." Brian bit his bottom lip, he didn't mean to make Stewie out as the bad guy. His only hope now that Iggy would be sensible and non-hostile.

"Well that's silly" Iggy cuddled up to Brian, "I'm sure he'll forget all about it soon enough and we can get down to more important business." Iggy rubbed his paw up and down Brian's leg, looking at him seductively.

Brian sighs, "not tonight, I'm not feeling it" He stood up, "I think I'm just going to go to sleep"


End file.
